


Where We Came From

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant as of Wanted, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Peridot Origins, Resource Shortage, more character tags to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Peridot-5XG emerged into a post-war Homeworld. The resource crisis was looming on the horizon and higher security measures were being implemented, but the sheer scale of Era 2 had yet to be felt. 5XG was there to witness that transition, from the lingering optimism of the pre-war era, to the crushing effects of Kindergartens not being able to “make Gems like they used to.”Or: The Unauthorized Peridot-5XG Biography, Pre-Earth Edition





	1. Emerging

She didn't know how or why, but she was slowly being forced out of her gem, and even more slowly drawn out of the rock surrounding her.

Her physical form, emanating from her gem, was pushing away at the rock, making a vague silhouette as she moved forward.

“Alright, initial readings coming in for… Peridot: Facet-2F5L, Cut 5XG,” an unknown yet familiar voice said from directly ahead, “Potential Intelligence Capacity: Above Average. Final Incubation Estimates: Approximately 72 cycles. Quality to Resources Ratio: 41 to 36.”

“That's acceptable,” an unfamiliar voice said, “If a bit unusual.”

“This region IS unusually rich in minerals, Fire Agate.”

“I know that!”

“Wait, she's entering the final formation sequence.”

“Already?”

In a bright flash of white, Peridot-5XG finally emerged.

She looked up and shielded her eyes from the intense spotlight shining down on her. Through the glare, she saw the familiar-sounding Gem, which she somehow recognized as another Peridot. This one was much taller than she was, but with the same lanky build, and was looking at some sort of floating screen. Her gem was on her thigh.

Next to her was the Gem with the unfamiliar voice, who was even taller than the tall other Peridot and had very broad shoulders. Her gem was on her chest.

“Another small one? I thought you said this area was mineral rich!”

“I did say that,” the Peridot replied, “But I suspect the scanners are malfunctioning again.”

“Fine, fine, then fix it right away,” the Agate said as she walked away. Then she pointed at 5XG and hollered, “And get her to Processing!”

The other Peridot made a Diamond symbol with her arms and recited, “Yes, Fire Agate.”

She kneeled down to 5XG’s level.

“I’m 2F5L-4AA. Pretty lucky I got stationed here, right? C’mon, let's get you to the Processing Center.”

5XG stood in place for a moment as 4AA walked off, awkwardly twiddling her fingers and looking at the ground. It was greyish, but had a greenish hue to it that she liked.

“Come on, now! I don't have all day here!” 4AA gestured.

“Oh!” 5XG blurted out, chasing after 4AA.

As the small Peridot followed her taller counterpart, she got a good look at where she had emerged into.

Most of the high walls were covered with silhouettes similar to her’s, but the scattered barren spots were illuminated by spotlights and monitored by other Peridots, looking at the green holoscreens floating next to them. Fire Agate was hovering (though not literally) behind some of them.

In the other sections of the canyon, 5XG could see other Peridots emerging from the rock, who were inspected by their supervising Kindergartener and then sent off in the same direction she was heading. Most of them were somewhat taller than she was.

“This is a Kindergarten!” 5XG exclaimed.

“It sure is.” 4AA said before cupping her hands and shouting across the darkened canyon, “Hey, 1WZ!”

“What?!” the other Peridot shouted back.

“Remember to file your Emergence Reports!”

“I know!”

“In triplicate!”

“I KNOW!!!”

“Well, good,” 4AA smugly said back, though at a volume that 1WZ likely wouldn't hear.

“Where are we going?” 5XG asked as they continued walking.

“A processing center for newly-made Gems. They're just going to run a few more tests… And fit you for your limb enhancements.”

They eventually reached an elevator at the far end of the cavern. Some other Peridots stepped in with them, some of them carrying miscellaneous equipment.

“Did you read the latest reports from the mineral survey?” one of them asked.

“No, what’d it say?”

“Facet 2 might be nearing the end of its fertility-span.”

“That's highly unlikely. We still have four more divisions to get through in this section alone!”

“The rest of it might not be viable. You saw the fives that came out recently. Those little-”

4AA cleared her throat and nodded down at the floor.

“Oh,” the other Peridot said, realizing that 5XG was standing right in front of her, so short that she was just out of her peripheral.

The rest of the elevator ride was very awkward, if 5XG had to describe it. Though it was also silent, so it wasn’t that bad, she figured.


	2. Processing

Once the elevator doors opened, 5XG stepped out into a brightly-lit room with tall, white walls stretching up to a ceiling of indirect lighting fixtures. Dozens of small Peridots were lined up, stretching across the long white floor to the end of the room, where a set of tall Peridots stood beside each line and took their names before directing them through a door. The elevators next to the one she had ridden opened up and more Peridots came pouring out into the lines.

“Welcome to the Facet-2F5 Processing Center. Ones and Twos to the red line, Threes and Fours to the violet line,” a Peridot said over the loudspeaker.

“What about fives?” 4AA asked loudly to wherever the voice was coming from.

A black line suddenly appeared on the floor next to the violet line. A Peridot walked out of the a doorway and stood next to it, looking right at 5XG.

“The black line, obviously,” Loudspeaker Peridot said.

“Alright,” 4AA said, “Just go to the end of the line and answer their questions.”

“Peridot-4AA, your Agate is requesting your presence at once,” Loudspeaker Peridot said.

“I better get back. Some of the other fives should be emerging soon!” 4AA said with a smile before running off.

5XG walked down the black line to the taller Peridot, who looked at her and gave an enthusiastic smile.

“Congratulations on your emergence and welcome to the empire,” she said, “Your identification code?”

5XG instinctively put her arms in a Diamond formation and recited, “Facet-2F5L, Cut-5XG.”

“Good, very good,” the taller Peridot said, “Go to the room on your right. The computer will ask you questions and all you have to do is answer truthfully. Okay?”

“Okay,” 5XG nodded as the door opened. She entered the long, yellowish corridor, and walked into the room on her right.

In there, a holoscreen floated in front of her. The words (in Gem language, of course), “Step Forward to Begin Testing” appeared on screen. Peridot stepped forward.

The questions were focused on basic knowledge, though mostly specialized for Peridots: Increasingly harder mathematical equations to start, followed by technical questions, and ending with what the computer called “Societal Assurances.”

“Who are the Gem Matriarchs?” it asked.

“The Diamonds.” The answer was almost literally built into her Gemetic code.

“Who do all Gems worship?”

“The Diamonds.”

“Who are the most perfect Gems ever created?”

“The Diamonds.” This was too easy, 5XG thought.

“Who do you serve?” it asked.

“The Diamonds!”

“Who do you serve?” it asked once again.

“The...Diamonds?” 5XG confusedly repeated.

“Who do you serve?” the computer repeated back.

5XG looked down at the uniform adorning her physical form, staring for a good long moment at the symbol on her chest.

“Yellow Diamond,” she finally answered.

“Hold still.”

A red beam scanned her body, and the screen disappeared, the door behind it opening up into the next room.

“Please continue to Limb Enhancer Fitting and further processing procedures,” a Peridot said over the intercom. 5XG gave a little shrug and walked through the doorway.

In the next room, she was met with a conveyor belt stretching down a long and narrow corridor, and a sign telling her, “Please Step on Conveyor. Remain Still While Undergoing Fitting.”

5XG stepped on and began moving down the line. She was scanned once again, this time with a green beam instead of a red one. A pair of robotic arms grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?”

A set of Leg Enhancers then came out of a compartment and were forced onto her little feet before the arms dropped her back on the belt.

“Ooh, taller…” 5XG mused to herself, getting a good look around from her new height.

Another pair of robotic arms descended from above, this time grabbing and outstretching 5XG’s arms. This was followed by another pair, carrying a set of Arm Enhancers.

“Yes!” 5XG said to herself as the Arm Enhancers were connected at her elbow and begun to respond to her commands.

She extended her right arm and willed her new fingertips into a screen (much to her satisfaction), but was utterly befuddled when she was unable to access anything. After multiple tries, she got the message, “Requires Activation In Order To Access Database. See Managing Agate For Details.”

Before 5XG could react to this, she fell off the end of the conveyor, landing flat on her face.

“Ugh…”


End file.
